Hetalia Question Time  Chapter 1
by Inuyashafan001
Summary: We ask questions, they answer! simples!  If you want to ask a question please comment/review or send an email to me


**Hetalia Question Time**

_Hi there everyone, Inuyashafan001 here!_

_Today me and Random are going to hold a Hetalia question and answer session for our Countries! The countries that are going to be answering today is:_

America

England

China

Russia

France

Canada

Italy

Romano

Spain

Germany

Japan

Prussia

Austria

Hungary

Switzerland

Sweden

Finland

**Inuyashafan001**: Everyone Ready? All: YES! Romano: No Random: Okay! Let s get this show on the road!

Question 1

**Random**: For America.

_**Why did you leave England to become independent? He became a drunken idiot because of you.**_

_*everyone looks at America, awaiting his answer*_

**America**: Well, there s an easy answer to that! I wanted my independence, and England wasn t giving me any. Plus he kept taking loads of money from us colonies for taxes. And remember the Boston Tea Party? Yeah, I could go on all day.

_*England is staring out of the window, a depressed aura surrounding him.*_

**Inuyashafan001**: O_o That was deep. And it came from America too?

**Random**: England s depressed now maybe that wasn t such a good question

_*Italy walks over to England and tries to cheer him up* _Italy: Don t Worry England-san, everything is behind you now.

_*the aura that surrounds England gets thicker and thicker every time Italy talks*_

**Germany**: Italia! *whispering* don t make become more depressed.

** Inuyashafan001**: Okay! Onto the next question!

** Random**: Yes! This one is for Italy!

** Italy**: Yayy! One for me, si?

**_Why do you say Ve a lot of the time?_**

** Italy**: Ve~ It s because I like to! I started saying it ages ago and it stuck what s the word?

** Germany**: A verbal tic?

**Italy**: Yeah, that! Doitsu is so smart, he always knows the answer!

**Inyashafan001:** Yes ..that sounds like you Italy.

**Random**: Next Question! Inuyashafan001: It s for Austria!

**_Who is your favourite composer and what piece do you like by them?_**

**Austria**: My favourite composer? Hmmm ..It will have to be .Beethoven and his piece called Fur Elise.

** Germany**: You do know that is a German composer.

**Austria**: No. He is an Austrian Aristocrat.

**Random**: Guys! No fighting!

** Inuyashafan001**: Next up is ..Hungary!

_**Why do you use a frying pan as a weapon when it is clearly not as useful as a sword?**_

**Hungary**: Do not question the frying pan

_*She has a mad gleam in her eyes as she glares at Inuyashafan for asking such a question*_

**Inuyashafan001**: Ah! I m Sorry .I only thought .nevermind.

** Random**: This Question is for the Fro- ..i mean France.

**France**: Moi? Oui, fire away.

**_Why do you and England fight so much at the world meetings?_**

_*England wakes up from his depression and stride over to Chocoholic*_

**England**: WE DO NOT FIGHT! We have a loud discussion with biting, scratching and lots of swearing ..

**Random**: Aah! I m sorry! Please don t hurt meeee! I have relatives in your-wait, I come from your country!

**Inuyashafan001**: That is classified as fighting France: Isn t it supposed to be me to answer this question?

**England**: SHUT UP FROG BREATH! France: How about you, black sheep of Europe! England: Why You-!

_*England grabs France s hair and drags him to the ground then continuously punches his gut, France fighting back*_

**France**: SHEEP!

** England**: FROG!

**France**: SHEEP!

**England**: FROG!

**Random**: H-hey! Stop it! No-!

**Germany**: STOP FIGHTING YOU DUMMKOPHS!

**France and England**: Germany ..

** Germany**: OUT!

_*Germany takes the two outside and makes them do 100 laps around the garden. Everyone is silent*_

**Random**: Well .next question

**Inuyashafan001**: This is for Romano!

_**What Do you think of Spain?**_

**Romano**: Gah not that tomato b*stard!

**Italy**: Please be nice fratello, Spain is very nice to us!

**Spain**: Si Romano, I m not that bad, am I?

**Romano**: Yes, you are.

**Spain**: Aw, my little Lovi is so cuuuuteee! :3

_*Spain throws his arms around the Italian, wrapping him in a tight hug. Romano tries to get the Spaniard off his back, but fails.*_

**Inuyashafan001**: The fangirls will love this!

_*Inuyashafan001 takes out her camera and takes pictures. Hungary bet her first though. *_

**Random**: Finland!

**_Do you like being Sweden s wife?_**

**Finland**: Um you know I m not

_*Finland looks up to see Sweden, his face intimidating as ever. Finland gulps.*_

**Finland**: Uh, yeah it s okay, I guess

**Sweden**: Y u re m w fe, y s?

** Inuyashafan001**: This is getting awkward ..

**Random**: Yeah let s move on!

**Inuyashafan001**: Well this is one for ..well ...Canada who can t be seen at the moment. America can

you see him?

**Canada**: I m Canada, not America

**America**: Yeah, as if this guy could be as awesome as me!

**Prussia**: But nobody s more awesome than the awesome Prussia! And Canada is pretty awesome too!

**Canada**: Thanks

**Germany**: What is going on here?

_*Germany, France and England have just came back in.*_

**America**: Oh, hey guys! We re just debating who s more awesome, which I am!

** Prussia**: No, I am the most awesome one here!

** Canada**: H-hey guys

**America**: No way! I am AWESOMER that ANYBODY else, cause I m the HERO!

** Prussia**: Heros aren t as awesome as the awesome Prussia!

** Russia**: Become one with Mother Russia, da?

** Various**: HELL NO!

**Random**: Can we get back to the question please?

**Inuyashafan**: Yeah, sure who was it for again?

** Random**: It s for Canada! America s brother?

**America**: I have a brother?

** Canada**: -sighs-Yes, it s me, Canada.

**America**: Really? This wimp?

** Random**: ANYWAYS! The question for Canada was,

_**Why do you think you can t be seen?**_

**Canada**: I guess it s because America is always overshadowing me and is always so loud when I m pretty quiet

**Random**: Yeah, you are hardly ever noticed .I know the feeling

_*Various people nod in agreement*_

**Inuyashafan001**: This is getting depressing next question!

**Random**: Alright, this one s for Prussia

**_Why do you always call yourself the Awesome Me?_**

**Prussia**: Because I am awesome!

**Random**: You are really narcissistic.

**Prussia**: What did you say?

**Inuyashafan001**: I agree with the Awesome Prussia!

**Random**: I mean, you're still pretty awesome and all, but never mind

** Prussia**: That's what I thought! ALL HAIL THE AWESOME ME!

** Random**: The next one is for Japan

_**How do you sense the aura around you and the others?**_

**Japan**: I read the atmosphere, and it says it is not good time to speak

** Italy**: Ve Japan, you are really quiet!

** China**: He is always like that aru! He sealed himself off from the rest of us and sat alone in his room. At first it was worrying, but we got used to it after a while aru.

** Random**: Short and sweet answer.

**Inuyashafan001**: The next one is for Germany

_**Where do you get your *special books* from?**_

_*Germany splutters in an attempt to say that it isn t true.*_

**Random**: Why do you want to know? O.o?

**Germany**: I-I do not-! I-it s a lie!

** Inuyashafan001**: Then what did Finland get you for Christmas then?

**Finland**: Oh? That was-!

_*Germany covers Finland s mouth, muttering an apology to Sweden, and locks him in the closet.*_

**Germany**: Next question!

** Chocoholic**: Oh, okay. The next one s for Herr Francy-Pants.

_**Out of all the allies, who is your favourite?**_

**France**: Ah, zat ees easy! Eet must be my dear Angleterre! Ah, l amour is rising!

** England**: SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG!

**Inuyashafan001**: Do you really want Germany to make you run again?

**France**: Non!

**England**: God no!

** Random**: Ow my ears hurt don t ever say anything like that again France or I will seriouslymaim you Siriusly ;)

**France**: What did I say?

** Inuyashafan001**: Next question please! Its for Switzerland

_**Why do you shoot at Italy whenever he runs through your garden trying to get to Germany s house.**_

**Switzerland**: I will shoot anyone who threatens to take away my territory!

** Random**: This is Italy we re talking about.

** Italy**: Ve, that was scary! I m sorry Mr. Switzerland!

** Switzerland**: You better be! Now stay off my land!

** Inuyashafan001**: he sounds like an old man!

** Switzerland**: What did you say?

** Random**: Nothing! Next is Spain

_**What is your turtle called?**_

**Spain**: My turtle? I have quite a few there s Tonio, and Lovi, and of course, let s not forget Se or Tortuga!

**Romano**: Why the hell did you name one after me?

** Spain**: Cause you re so cute Lovi!

**Romano**: Don t call me that! And I m not cute!

_*Romano blushes angrily as the Spaniard happily hugs the Italian again. Inuyashafan gets her camera back out, and so does Hungary.*_

**Random**: Aww ..Anyways, the next one is for Sweden

_**Why can t I understand what you re saying?**_

_*Sweden merely grunts in reply as he works on unlocking the closet to get Finland out.*_

**Random**: He s a little bit busy at the mo

**Inuyshafan001**: Russia's turn!

_**Belarus is behind you! What do you do?**_

_*Russia barely has time to register the question before Belarus has grabbed him from behind.*_

**Belarus**: Become one marriage become one marriage MARRY ME BROTHER!

_*And so starts the Russia/Belarus chase.*_

**Random**: too late Finland next!

_**Why did you beat up the rest of the Nordics (and Sealand)(except Sweden)in this YouTube video? [watch?v=OzW4QDHgniA]**_

_*Finland has finally came out of the closet (literally :0) with the help of Sweden (O.O)*_

**Finland**: Uh I was in a bad mood that day sorry guys!

** Random**: WHY FINLAND WHY?

**Finland**: Um

**Inuyashafan001**: Calm down!

** Random**: WHYYYYYYYY!

_*Chocoholic is taken out of the room by France and England, because England doesn't trust France on his own with a young girl (or anyone to be exact)*_

**Inuyashafan001**: Let s move on China next!

_**Why does S. Korea claim your breasts even though you have none?**_

**China**: I don't know, aru! There has always been something wrong with him

**S. Korea**: Aniki! Your breasts belong to me!

**China**: Nooooo aru!

_*Chocoholic walks back in, back to normal, but then sees the display. England covers her eyes while France goes to help S. Korea*_

**Random**: .was?

** Inuyashafan001**: Never mind! Last question for everybody!

_**Choose your favourite country (NOT YOURSELF!)**_

**Italy**: Ve~ Doitsu is the best! But then, Japan is cool too but but but!

**Germany**: Don t stress yourselfItaly.

**Prussia**: Other than the awesome me, I think the other most awesome country has to be the awesome Mattie! =D

**Canada**: T-thanks Prussia you re cool too

**Prussia**: That means I m your favourite too! AWESOME!

_*America stands in front of Canada protectively before choosing his favourite*_

**America**: does Tony count?

** England**: No you dolt!

** America**: Oh well that place with all the whales!

**England**: Moron. France: Mine is my amour, Angleterre!

**England**: Shut up you bloody idiot. My favourite I ll pick my brother Scotland, even though he can be pretty annoying at times.

** China**: My favourite is me aru.

**Russia**: That is not fair China-kun. My favourite is China. China's favourite is me, da?

**China**: Yeah...sure

**Russia**: Good! Now become one, da?

** China**: NO aru!

** Japan**: I am sorry, I cannot choose.

** Inuyashafan001**: My favourite is England!

** Random**: I like Canada :)

**Inuyashafan001**:Well, that s the end, we ll see you next time, okay?

**Various**: BYE!

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, Inuyashafan001 here!<em>

**Achievement Unlocked: Complete Hetalia Question Time Chapter 1**

_The next chapter of 'Hetalia Chatrooms' will be out on Wednesday and Hetalia Question Time will be out on Saturday or Friday (maybe)_

**_ Thank you for reading!_**

** Inuyashafan001**

**( = ¬ = ) ~Ve!**


End file.
